The Ever Spirit
by IchBinMich
Summary: A girl is found unconcious on the Great Road by the hobbits, Strider, and Glorfinde while they are on their way to Rivendell with a wounded Frodo. (Mary-Sue and Lego-mance)
1. Default Chapter

*~*The Ever Spirit*~*  
  
There was an eerie silence surrounding the Great Road as an Elf led a Man and four Hobbits down the road. One Hobbit, mounted upon a great white horse, looked half dead. His skin was gray and ashy; his eyes were clouded over, and he didn't appear to know where he was. The hobbit closest to him, who was leading a pony laden with belongings, looked extremely worried as he looked up at his dieing friend. They had done all they could do for him, now his life was left to chance. Sam sighed and looked away, he was there to help Mister Frodo on his journey but it appeared that the journey was about over. Let's just pray that Elrond is a miracle worker like Glorfindel tells us. If not Mister Frodo is- Sam couldn't let himself finish the thought.  
Depressed, Sam looked down the dismal road. Sam blinked to clear his vision, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again, but he still saw it. A little way down the road, under a tree, there laid the crumpled form of a woman. Sam glanced at Strider and was rewarded with a look of pure astonishment on the Man's face. Softly he whispered, "You see her too, don't you Strider?" And without a word Strider was gone. Twice Sam saw him running through the trees, but he disappeared each time. Within moments of his departure Strider was by the woman's side. He gently turned her over so that her face wasn't in the ground, and took in a sharp breath as he looked at her face. It was understandably dirty but it was also covered with cuts and bruises. Her simple homespun dress was made in the style of Minhiriath, and was torn to shreds and on her stomach a gash He gently turned her over so that her face wasn't in the ground, and took in a sharp breath as he looked at her face. It was understandably dirty but it was also covered with cuts and bruises. Her simple homespun dress was made in the style of Minhiriath, and was torn to shreds and on her stomach a gash was still bleeding. Her feet were red and swollen, probably from running a long way, he thought. Her chest moved ever so slightly, the one sign that she lived. This girl had been beaten, severely beaten. 


	2. Chapter 3

Wow. Today I finally cracked the code of my old email address that I had this thing attached to! So, once again, I'm turning to my old stories and praying that maybe just one person will have interest! I'm sorry it's been about two years since the story was started but, the idea has always been on my mind, let's just say I've been a bit lost from my old passions! I have changed my pen name from LorindolTinuvel to IchBinMich, German has become my other passion during these past two years and my name reflects such. Once again, I promise you I only claim my original characters such as Oifea (Oui-fay-uh). I acknowledge Tolkien and his excellence!

Strider wasted no time pondering any of this, but rather scooped her up into his strong arms and returned to the halted group. All eyes, but Frodo's, were fixed on the girl. Glorfindel snapped from his revere first and helped Strider place the girl on his horse before he himself mounted and they quickly continued their journey. There was no time to be spent on this matter; it must wait until their arrival in Rivendell, given the girl made it that far.

The faint sound of hoof beats reached Glorfindel's ears, "Come Aragorn, we must make haste!" With that the company took off at a gallop, much to the hobbits' dismay. Sam shivered with fear, _I can feel them. They aren't too far away now. I'd much rather not meet them either. Oh, hold on Mister Frodo, hold on now. Not too much further. I can see the river now._ And they could indeed all see the river; Strider tightened his grip on Frodo as they emerged from the trees, Glorfindel urging the horses to even higher speeds. As if on cue, the Nine emerged, in an attempt to surround the ring bearer. Strider's horse hit the water first, directly followed by the rest of the company. As they galloped to the other side of the slight river Glorfindel began to murmur words strange to all but him. As they reached the shore and safety and the Riders were in the midst of the river, Glorfindel turned his head and a great wave engulfed the Riders were swept away.

Everyone breathed a great sigh of relief; the worst of their dangers had passed. "We must continue to Rivendell, the fate of Frodo lies in our hands," Glorfindel brilliantly pointed out. "Well spoken, but don't you think we realized that a few days ago?" Merry countered. _Stupid Elf, I hope all of them aren't so dense. Beneath his flowery words and ways I can see he has little of a brain. _Pippin grumbled silently to himself. They were always on the same brainwave it seemed, Pippin and Merry; and their thoughts about their Elvin savior and Frodo's fate were no different.

Glorfindel did not seem to notice the hobbit's annoyance towards him, making Sam chuckle slightly, before he returned to his own ponderous thoughts. _The Elf was right, we do need to hurry; for Frodo's sake and that girl's. I wonder what happened to her, she doesn't look too well off. Maybe Elrond can help her as well. I surely hope so! _But his thoughts were again interrupted by Strider, "C'mon. We need to reach Rivendell before dusk." He winked at Merry and Pippin, "We wouldn't want to miss supper now would we?" And with a laugh they started off again.


End file.
